<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Nevertheless by PKrathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301163">Love, Nevertheless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKrathing/pseuds/PKrathing'>PKrathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKrathing/pseuds/PKrathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gun tidak tahu caranya mencintai, sedangkan Off tidak yakin dengan cara yang dia ketahui.</p><p>(offgun dari kissing club universe tapi dengan latar waktu yang sedikit lebih maju)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, Nevertheless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(and it spoils WAY too much, i'm not even sure further chapters are needed lmao)</p><p>anyways, i know i said i'll comeback next year, but anggap saja ini ✨hadiah✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stop. Waktunya pengakuan dosa. Off Jumpol sepenuhnya membual saat berkata dia sedang dalam suasana hati ingin berpesta. Dia benci keramaian, dia benci keluar malam. Satu-satunya alasan dia duduk dalam kelab malam yang berdentum dan penuh sesak ini adalah kecurigaan terhadap motif di balik keakraban Gun dan teman-temannya.</p><p>Kalau sampai mendengar ini, tidak salah lagi Gun bakal membencinya secara instan. <em>Memangnya aku pernah utang apa padamu sampai kau berhak mengaturku? </em>Kira-kira begitulah kalimat terakhir Gun sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Atau mungkin langsung pergi tanpa berkata-kata, karena dia tahu betul Gun alergi terhadap segala macam hubungan yang mengekang. Oleh sebab itu, Off selalu mencoba menelan kembali sisi diri yang kuno dan merusak ini dan, alih-alih, membiarkan Gun melanjutkan kehidupan seperti sedia kala. Itu juga berarti dia harus tetap duduk dan tersenyum di balik gertakan rahangnya ketika seseorang datang dan mengecup pipi Gun tanpa sungkan.</p><p>Siapa tadi namanya? Lee Thanat? Dia akan menandai lelaki itu.</p><p>Sesudah menandaskan koktail nonalkoholnya—<em>harus</em> nonalkohol, sebab tugasnya termasuk mengemudikan mobil Gun kalau-kalau pacarnya itu nanti terlalu mabuk—Off mengembalikan pandangan ke pusat ruangan. Terlepas dari puluhan orang yang berada di sana, mudah saja dia menemukan Gun di lantai dansa.</p><p>Gun sedang menertawakan sesuatu yang baru saja dibisikkan temannya. Mengenakan jaket bomber dan celana selutut, dia kelihatan sangat cocok berada di sana, seolah-olah bila lantai dansa bisa dijadikan hunian, maka dialah si tuan rumah yang akan membukakan pintu untuk pengunjung lainnya. Dia adalah ikan yang akhirnya dilepaskan di sungai, meliuk ke sana-kemari dengan lincah dan menumbuk siapa saja untuk sebuah obrolan menyenangkan. Dia terlihat seperti … pria lajang pada umumnya yang tidak keberatan mendapat pasangan cinta satu malam.</p><p>Off menjatuhkan kepala di antara kedua bahu. Ini pikiran yang sangat buruk. Dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia bersedia menerima Gun dengan segala kondisi yang dimilikinya. Itu termasuk teman-temannya yang tidak mengenal ruang pribadi, kehidupannya yang cenderung bebas, serta ketidakbiasaan untuk menjadi pacar seseorang. Off tidak akan menarik kembali janjinya bahkan meskipun seseorang menodongkan pisau ke lehernya, tetapi aksi nyata tidak pernah semudah berkata-kata.</p><p>“Kak Off.” Dengan cepat Off mendongak dan melihat Gun sudah berada di sebelah mejanya, tersenyum lebar dan berwajah kemerah-merahan akibat kepanasan. Otomatis Off membalas senyumnya.</p><p>“Hei, ada apa?”</p><p>“Aku mau titip jaket, boleh?” Tetapi Gun sudah bergerak melepas jaketnya, memperlihatkan kaus putih yang berada di dalamnya. Off mengangguk dan membantu menarik lengan jaket yang sempat tersangkut arloji, kemudian melipatnya di atas pangkuan.</p><p>
  <em>Wah, sudah cocok menjadi ibu yang mengantar anaknya pergi berenang—</em>
</p><p>“Aku ke sana lagi, ya, Kak.” Gun menyelipkan jemari di bawah dagu Off, mendongakkannya agar bisa mencium bibirnya. Mata lelaki itu berbinar-binar. “Sekalian pamit ke teman-temanku. Sepertinya Kak Off mulai bosan, jadi sudah waktunya aku menghibur Kak Off.”</p><p>
  <em>—hmm, mungkin tidak juga.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Lengan Gun jatuh menimpa wajah Off, membuatnya berjengit kaget dan secara refleks mengangkat kepala.</p><p>“Ponsel Kak Off bunyi dari tadi,” gumam Gun dan menggulingkan badan berlawanan darinya, membekap seluruh kepala menggunakan bantal.</p><p>Off mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih berceceran, hingga akhirnya menyadari bahwa derit yang dari tadi keluar-masuk alam mimpinya memang berasal dari ponselnya. Dia menjangkau gawai di nakas, kemudian mengecek layar lewat picingan mata.</p><p>“Tay, apa yang—”</p><p>“Kau tahu di mana aku menyimpan celana jinku?” tanya Tay tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Off mengerang sambil menarik badannya duduk, tangannya yang bebas menggosok sisa kantuk dari mata.</p><p>“Celana yang mana?”</p><p>“Celana jin yang kubeli tahun lalu di <em>thrift shop</em>, yang bagian lutut ada sobekannya. Aku yakin sudah mengangkatnya dari jemuran tempo hari, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya di lemariku atau di keranjang. Di lemarimu tidak ada. Di bawah tempat tidur”—Tay mendengus kecil saat, Off tebak, menghela badan dari posisi telungkup di lantai—“juga tidak ada.”</p><p>“Pakai yang lain saja.”</p><p>“Tidak, aku harus pakai yang ini. Ramalan bilang hari ini aku harus memakai pakaian dengan nuansa biru langit.”</p><p>Off membungkuk, mencoba menjangkau tumpukan pakaian di lantai dan mengacaknya sekilas. “Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak memakainya. Dan kau harus mulai berhenti mempercayai ramalan, itu hanya—”</p><p>“—omong kosong? Bukan, itu pertanda bagi mereka yang mempercayainya.”</p><p>Off membuang napas keras, lalu menyibak selimut, memutuskan turun dari ranjang karena toh kantuknya sudah sama sekali hilang. “Coba cari lagi dengan lebih teliti,” katanya seraya mengeluarkan sebotol air dari lemari es mini. “Di kamar mandi? Di salah satu tasmu? Kau memakainya setidaknya tiga kali dalam seminggu, tidak mungkin ada di tempat-tempat yang tersembunyi.”</p><p>“Sudah kubilang, aku baru mengambilnya dari jemuran … Oh!”</p><p>Off memutar bola mata, menjepit ponsel di antara pundak dan pipi agar kedua tangannya bisa membuka tutup botol. “Di mana?”</p><p>“Ternyata sedang kupakai.” Tay cengengesan. “Trims, kawan. Aku mencintaimu. Muah.”</p><p>Off berdecak pelan, lantas meletakkan ponsel di atas lemari es dan meneguk air. Barulah saat itu dia menyadari Gun sedang memandanginya lekat-lekat dengan kepala bertumpu siku. Serta-merta dia menelantarkan botol di atas lemari es untuk kembali menyurukkan badan di atas ranjang dan menghidu pipi Gun.</p><p>“Sori membangunkanmu. Itu tadi Tay.”</p><p>Gun menggeleng, mengurai tumpuan kepalanya agar bisa memeluk leher Off. “Aku sudah bangun sejak sebelum Kak Tay menelepon.”</p><p>“Oh ya? Kau seharusnya membangunkanku.” Off menarik badannya sehingga sejajar dengan muka Gun, kemudian menanamkan setengah lusin kecupan di seputar wajahnya, mana saja selain bibirnya. Seperti kata Vanessa Williams, <em>save the best for last</em>.</p><p>Gun menggeliat kegelian. “Kak Off baru pulang magang saat mengantarku ke lokasi pesta. Kau pasti kelelahan.” Lalu dia mengerling, ujung bibirnya terangkat jahil. “Yah, walaupun semalam Kak Off tidak terlihat lelah, sih …”</p><p>“Kalau soal itu, bateraiku tahan lama.” Off mencengir. “Mau lihat buktinya?”</p><p>Mata Gun berkilat-kilat. “Kebetulan aku perlu di-<em>charge </em>lagi.”</p><hr/><p>Manakala Gun berada dalam dekapannya, Of merasa hidupnya sempurna. Dia harap dia sekadar mengada-ada, tapi kenyataannya memang demikian. Belum pernah dia merasa sepenuh ini, seolah-olah selama dua puluh dua tahun hidup, dia hanya mondar-mandir dengan membawa mangkuk kosong, sampai akhirnya Gun datang dan menumpahkan semua isinya begitu saja. Lelaki berpostur mungil itu selalu tahu caranya mengisi mangkuk Off sampai penuh, tidak peduli berapa kali Off mereguknya dengan rakus, hingga Off lupa rasanya membawa mangkuk yang kosong.</p><p>Tetapi sejujurnya? Off merasa Gun tidak menganggapnya demikian. Sejak awal, pacarnya itu merupakan kupu-kupu sosial yang punya berbagai jenis lingkaran pertemanan. Terlepas dari masa kecilnya yang dihantui sepi, Gun telah menemukan cara menjalani hari-hari dengan hujan perhatian dari berbagai pihak. Lagi pula, dia tidak pernah menjadi tipe yang mengagungkan cinta serta belahan jiwa, jadi konsep ‘seseorang bisa memenuhiku’ itu tidak masuk akal baginya. Dengan atau tanpa Off, dia adalah pribadi yang riang dan berbahagia.</p><p>“Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku ikut,” cericip Gun penuh semangat pada si penelepon. Mereka berhasil menyelesaikan urusan dan keluar dari hotel sebelum melewati batas <em>checkout</em> dan kini tengah terjebak dalam kemacetan yang tipikal di Sabtu siang. Sejatinya Off hanya ingin menurunkan Gun di rumah, kemudian dia sendiri pulang dan mempelajari ulang <em>forecasting</em> di perusahaan tempatnya magang. Kalau seperti ini, bisa saja dia harus putar balik dan mengantarkan Gun ke mana pun tempat pertemuan itu.</p><p>“Mau bertemu temanmu?” tanya Off setelah Gun menurunkan ponsel. Dia tidak akan pura-pura tidak dengar, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat sedang menguping.</p><p>“Hm-mm, tapi aku pulang dulu untuk berkemas.”</p><p>Off berusaha menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi orang yang berpesta dua malam berturut-turut, tapi gagal. Andaikata mereka tidak pernah tergabung dalam klub yang sama, dunia mereka tidak mungkin bersinggungan. Off yakin dia sudah menggunakan seluruh keberuntungannya untuk bertemu Gun.</p><p>“Perlu kuantar?”</p><p>“Tidak perlu.” Gun tergelak. “Rencananya kami mau menginap juga. Kak Off ingat Oab? Dia berhasil menilap kunci pondok liburan milik keluarganya yang ada di tepi pantai, jadi dia mengundang kami semua.”</p><p>Walaupun sebagian besar wajah teman Gun yang pernah diperkenalkan padanya hanya berupa bayang-bayang samar, untuk yang satu itu Off tidak mungkin lupa. Lelaki dengan senyum penuh percaya diri dan sorot mata licik. Caranya mengulurkan tangan pada Off memberikan kesan arogan.</p><p>“Ternyata benar, kau pacarnya Gun.” Dia menjabat tangan Off erat. “Aku temannya sejak kecil. Pernah jadi <em>fuck</em><em> buddy</em>-nya juga.”</p><p>Gun bilang memang begitulah sikap alami Oab: mencari musuh baru dengan mengungkit-ungkit cerita lama. “Tapi dia cukup beradab, dia tidak akan menerkam Kak Off begitu saja,” lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Off, kemudian meluncur pergi mencari-cari orang yang bisa dikenalkan lagi pada Off.</p><p><em>Tidak, Gun. Aku takut </em>kau<em> yang diterkam olehnya</em>. Off hanya tersenyum saat Oab menawarinya minum. Ini pertama kali Gun punya pacar, tapi lelaki itu tidak bodoh. Dia pasti tahu ada batas yang memisahkan teman dan pacar. Atau begitulah yang dirapalkan Off sepanjang malam, sebab sisi posesif dalam dirinya membuat penilaiannya bias sehingga sukar mempercayai semua tingkah platonik yang ditunjukkan teman-teman Gun.</p><p>Sungguh sifat yang toksik, Off Jumpol. Enyah sana kau ke neraka.</p><p>Di sebelahnya, Gun mulai menyebutkan siapa-siapa saja yang akan ikut dalam plesir dadakan itu, dan mengakhiri setiap nama dengan, ‘Kak Off ingat, kan?’. Kalau ini kuis, nilai Off pasti D. Untung saja seulas senyuman dan satu anggukan singkat sudah cukup memuaskan Gun—dia punya lebih banyak nama dan cerita yang perlu diperdengarkan ketimbang mengetes ingatan lelaki yang lebih tua. Off menghitung jumlahnya ada dua belas orang<em>. Kenapa genap? Apa ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan secara berpasangan?</em></p><p>Mau tidak mau Off mengingat kembali acara jalan-jalan ke pantai yang diikutinya bersama anggota klub tiga bulan lalu. Sayup-sayup debur ombak dan semilir angin beraroma garam merupakan kombinasi sempurna untuk merajut suasana syahdu yang romantis. Itu pula yang menyebabkan dua di antara enam orang tersebut bersepakat untuk mengikat janji setia dan mencoba bertumbuh bersama-sama.</p><p>Benar, dua orang itu adalah Off dan Gun. Dan sekarang kenangan yang semestinya indah itu justru terpelintir menjadi asumsi yang membuatnya mual. Dia percaya pada Gun, sungguh, tapi tidak pada teman-temannya yang sepertinya selalu membolos pelajaran agama.</p><p>(Off tidak akan menyebut dirinya sendiri alim, tapi dia menghabiskan masa SMA di sekolah religius. Dia tahu satu-dua hal mengenai budi pekerti luhur.)</p><p>Lalu tiba-tiba Gun berhenti berceloteh, tangannya menjangkau <em>sling bag </em>milik Off yang sedari tadi dipangku olehnya. “Ponsel Kak Off bergetar, sepertinya ada telepon.”</p><p>Ada sederet kemungkinan yang terpikirkan oleh Off, mulai dari asisten manajer yang membimbingnya sampai teman sekelompok magang, tetapi nama yang bergulir dari bibir Gun rupanya hanya Tay. Dia mengembuskan napas yang tanpa disadarinya sudah ditahan sejak Gun membuka tas.</p><p>“Angkat saja.”</p><p>Gun menimbang-nimbang ponsel di telapak tangan sambil menatap Off ragu. “Boleh?”</p><p>“Itu, kan, cuma Tay, tentu saja boleh.”</p><p>Jika ada hal yang berhasil dipelajari Off sejak mereka pacaran, itu adalah spektrum senyum Gun yang amat luas. Ada senyum kemalu-maluan yang terkembang manakala Off meraih dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Ada cengiran jahil yang kekanakan, tapi justru ditunjukkan ketika kulit mereka yang tidak tertutup sehelai pakaian pun sudah saling melekat, panas membara dan nyaris melumerkan satu sama lain. Ada senyum tipis yang ramah, ekspresi naturalnya saat mengobrol dengan orang-orang. Ada pula senyum yang amat manis hingga lesung pipinya melesak dan pipinya bersemu merah, tapi artinya sangat jauh dari kegembiraan.</p><p>Senyum itulah yang merekah di bibirnya saat menerima telepon.</p><p>“Halo, Kak Tay,” sapa Gun ceria. “Maaf, Kak Off sedang menyetir. Ada pesan yang perlu kusampaikan?”</p><p>Tetapi, walaupun baru berpacaran selama tiga bulan, mereka sudah saling kenal lebih lama daripada itu. Off tahu Gun bukan tipe yang hobi menjilat. Jika tidak suka, dia akan menunjukkannya secara langsung. Melihatnya memasang topeng di dalam mobil yang hanya berisi dirinya dan Off, sepenuhnya menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, mengirimkan gelenyar dingin di sepanjang tulang belakang Off.</p><p>“Oke, sampai nanti, Kak. Hati-hati di jalan.” Gun menurunkan ponsel dan memasukkannya kembali ke tas. Sesudahnya, dia berkutat dengan ritsleting seolah-olah ada masalah dengan benda itu.</p><p>“Tay bilang apa?”</p><p>“Kak Tay akan pulang ke rumah keluarganya,” jawab Gun, nadanya datar, senyumnya buyar. “Dia minta tolong Kak Off untuk mengambil paketnya di lobi, seharusnya diantar sekitar pukul empat sore.”</p><p>“Bukan masalah. Omong-omong—”</p><p>“Kak Off masih mencintaiku, kan?”</p><p>Off mengerjap dan segera memutar kepala ke arah Gun. Melebihi kata-katanya yang dipenggal, dia lebih terkejut dengan konten pertanyaan Gun yang lebih mirip asteroid yang memelesat dan mendadak membentur planet yang sedang mengorbit santai.</p><p>“Tentu saja aku mencintaimu,” jawabnya cepat, berharap jeda yang sempat diisi oleh keterkejutan barusan tidak dimaknai dengan keraguan. “Masih dan tidak akan selesai.”</p><p>Alih-alih menunjukkan respons terhadap afirmasi yang dicarinya, Gun justru menundukkan kepala. Tangannya masih memainkan ritsleting tas Off: menariknya pelan-pelan, memperhatikan gigi-giginya memisah satu dengan yang lain, sebelum bergerak menutupnya lagi. “Kalau,” katanya, lalu terdiam sebentar. “Kalau kubilang aku ingin Kak Off ikut denganku ke pantai sore ini, Kak Off mau?”</p><p>Off merasa dirinya ditampar. Apakah dia sudah secara tanpa sengaja menyindir Gun? Nah, mustahil. Dari tadi Off menggigiti ujung kuku telunjuk, tentunya dia yang pertama kali sadar kapan giginya berhenti bergemeletuk. Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun tentang acara jalan-jalan dadakan ini. Dia yakin itu.</p><p>“Hmm,” katanya, melirik Gun lagi, berusaha tampak kasual meski matanya mengais-ngais petunjuk sekecil apa pun dari raut muka datar di sebelahnya. “Memangnya boleh? Kupikir ini acara bersama teman-teman SMA-mu.”</p><p>“Tidak akan ada yang peduli, kami cuma bakal minum dan mungkin main sedikit.”</p><p>“Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara senang-senang kalian.”</p><p>Gun menoleh cepat, sorot matanya penuh tekad. “Kalau ada yang bilang Kak Off menganggu, aku bakal langsung menenggelamkannya ke laut. Kak Off lebih daripada diterima di sana.”</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja Off ingin meminggirkan mobil dan mengambil waktu untuk membedah ucapan Gun lalu menempatkan setiap kata ke konteks yang tepat. Dia tidak yakin dengan tujuan Gun secara impulsif mengajaknya turut serta—apakah sebagai belas kasih baginya yang kelewat posesif tapi terlalu pecundang ini, ataukah ada maksud lainnya?</p><p>“Tapi tidak masalah kalau Kak Off tidak mau ikut,” kata Gun akhirnya, menyerah menunggu. Dia memalingkan muka ke jendela. “Toh Kak Off juga harus mengambil paket Kak Tay di lobi, kan?”</p><p>“Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu,” sanggah Off. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Tay dan paketnya yang tidak penting itu mendadak dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan mereka, yang jelas dia harus meluruskan ketidaknyamanan yang mulai menjerat ini. “Aku hanya … kau tahu, Gun, aku serius saat berkata tidak ingin mengganggu acara kalian. Maksudku, seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa pasti tidak seru diajak mengobrol, kan? Kalian punya banyak cerita untuk ditukarkan, atau malah rahasia. Orang luar sepertiku …”</p><p>Gun mencondongkan badan ke arah Off, cukup dekat sampai Off bisa mencium aroma sampo hotel dari rambutnya. “Aku akan menemani Kak Off,” katanya sungguh-sungguh seraya meraih punggung tangan Off dari setir dan menjalinkan jari-jemari mereka. “Aku akan menjelaskan semua <em>inside jokes</em> kami atau malah membongkar aibku saat SMA kalau Kak Off mau. Pokoknya Kak Off ikut, oke?”</p><p>Sekali lagi Off mendebat dirinya yang telanjur yakin tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi posesif di depan Gun. Mungkin semalam dia mengigau, dengan menyedihkan melampiaskan kefrustrasiannya pada Gun yang masih terjaga. Dia menghela napas panjang.</p><p>“Oke.”</p><p>Mata Gun mulai berbinar. “Berarti Kak Off tidak perlu menunggu pukul empat untuk mengambil paket Kak Tay, kan?”</p><p>“Aku bisa menitipkannya pada penjaga apartemen,” jawab Off, lagi-lagi mempertanyakan apa kaitan paket Tay dengan semua ini.</p><p>“Ini pasti bakal menyenangkan.” Gun menjulurkan lehernya ke samping dan mengecup pipi Off sekilas, lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang sengaja tidak disebutkan Off dalam spektrum, sebab yang ini khusus untuk dirinya sendiri.</p><hr/><p>Off merasa superior saat Gun menolak menggabungkan diri dengan tiga mobil lainnya yang sudah siap dan memilih berangkat berdua saja dengan Off, tapi perasaan itu melesap lebih cepat daripada matahari terbenam ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di Bang Saen. Ini jelas-jelas bukan pertama kali Gun berkunjung ke pondok liburan keluarga Oab; langkahnya ringan dan penuh percaya diri menyusuri bangunan yang bertema <em>industrial rustic</em> tersebut, sebelum memilih kamar tidur di lantai dua.</p><p>“Kita nanti tidur di sini, Kak,” kata Gun sambil menyibak gorden tebal yang menutupi dinding kaca. Hamparan laut keemasan dilimpahkan begitu saja ke hadapan mereka, luas dan seakan tanpa batas. Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, senyumnya dengan mudah memenangkan perhatian Off dari keagungan alam. “Ini satu-satunya kamar tidur yang punya kunci, jadi Kak Off bisa tetap di kamar kalau nanti malam tidak mau ikut minum-minum bersama kami. Kunci saja pintunya.”</p><p>Off meletakkan tas mereka di atas ranjang. “Aku boleh melakukan itu?”</p><p>“Tentu saja! Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau Kak Off tidak suka keluar malam.”</p><p>“Sudah tahu begitu, kau masih mengajakku ke sini,” kata Off sambil memutar bola mata, tapi tidak bisa menahan senyum saat Gun memeluk lehernya agar dia sedikit merunduk dan bisa menerima ciuman kecil di bibirnya.</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku ingin tahu rasanya liburan bersama pacarku.”</p><p>Off membalas ciuman Gun, hatinya bergetar. Dia masih tidak tahu kenapa Gun sangat berkeras membawanya ke sini ketika jelas-jelas dia tidak akan membuat suasana lebih baik, tetapi dia berterima kasih. Seandainya Gun tidak mengajaknya, sudah pasti sekarang dia sedang menyirami kecemburuan dan prasangka buruknya seorang diri di apartemen.</p><p>“Hei, Gun. Aku tidur bersamamu”—mereka berdua menoleh pada Lee Thanat yang berdiri di ambang pintu—“atau tidak. Tentu saja sudah direservasi Tuan Pacar. Sampai nanti, kalian berdua.”</p><p>Kemudian lelaki itu mengeluyur pergi dan mengatakan hal yang sama di kamar sebelah, tapi suasana telanjur suam-suam kuku karenanya. Gun merutuki pintu yang lupa ditutup, sedangkan Off mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang.</p><p>“Sepertinya kalian sudah cukup sering ke sini.”</p><p>“Beberapa kali,” Gun membenarkan seraya duduk di sebelah Off. “Jaraknya hanya satu setengah jam dari Bangkok. Kami pernah membolos pelajaran terakhir untuk mengemudi ke sini, lalu kembali lagi sebelum orang tua kami kelabakan mencari … atau setidaknya orang tua Oab.”</p><p>“Berdua saja?”</p><p>“Tidak. Kenapa aku harus jauh-jauh ke sini berdua dengannya?”</p><p>Berlama-lama Off menatap Gun, mencoba menebak pola pikir di balik tempurung kepalanya sehingga membuatnya sangat yakin untuk menjadikan pertanyaan tersebut retoris.</p><p>“Gun.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Mulut Off terbuka, tapi dia mengatupkannya lagi. Dia menggeser posisi duduk agar bisa berhadapan dengan Gun. “Soal hubunganmu dan Oab,” dia memulai hati-hati. “Kalau kalian pernah jadi <em>sex buddy </em>...”</p><p>Mungkin harusnya tadi Off beringsut supaya membelakangi Gun saja. Cara Gun menatap matanya begitu tulus, begitu siap memberi jawaban jujur, berkebalikan dari Off yang senantiasa bergulat dengan egonya sendiri.</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>“Apa ada kemungkinan—”</p><p>“Hei, kalian berdua!” Sekali lagi seseorang menginterupsi, seorang wanita berambut panjang yang tersenyum berseri-seri. “Jangan pacaran terus, ayo kita cari makan malam. Cinta saja tidak akan membuat kalian kenyang.”</p><p>“Enyah sana, Punpun. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berduaan dengan pacarku?” seru Gun.</p><p>“Justru karena itu aku memanggilmu. Bau kalian sudah tercium sampai bawah.”</p><p>Gun menyerapah pelan saat Punpun melenggang meninggalkan mereka, lalu mengembalikan tatapan pada Off. Cengirannya terkembang. “Kak Off tadi mau bicara apa?”</p><p>“Lupakan saja, kita bisa bicarakan nanti.” Off mengacak rambut Gun lembut, lalu beranjak berdiri. “Ayo kita makan dulu.”</p><p>Seperti kata Punpun, teman-teman Gun sudah menunggu di ruang tengah, bergoler di sofa atau menggerombol di dekat patio, menonton sisa-sisa matahari terbenam. Off seketika merasa defensif ketika Oab mendongak dan menghampiri mereka, tapi rupanya justru dia yang dirangkul lelaki itu.</p><p>“Kudengar dari Lee, katanya kau teman dekat Tawan, ya?” tanyanya cengengesan. “Dunia ini sempit sekali! Kau tahu aku pernah hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah gara-gara berurusan dengan anak itu?”</p><p>Off mengangkat alis. “Aku temannya sejak kecil dan tidak pernah dengar soal ini.”</p><p>“Serius?” Oab memandangnya lekat-lekat, seperti mencoba menemukan fitur familier di wajahnya. “Tunggu, kau tidak satu SMA dengan kami, bukan?”</p><p>Off menggeleng, menyebabkan Oab tergelak sambil menyeretnya keluar dari pondok. Di sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri trotoar yang bersandingan dengan laut, lelaki itu berceloteh tentang masa SMA-nya, sebagian besar tentang permusuhannya dengan Tay. Off berusaha mengungkit soal Gun, tapi sepertinya itu bukan topik penting bagi Oab.</p><p><em>Bukan topik penting atau bukan konsumsi publik? </em>Off bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil menertawakan salah satu anekdot yang diceritakan Oab. Lambat laun dia memang berpendapat Oab tidak seburuk prasangka awal, tapi itu tidak mengubah status yang pernah dijalaninya bersama Gun. Jujur saja, cinta satu malam jauh lebih baik daripada memiliki partner seks berkelanjutan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menghabiskan malam bersama, kemudian bangun keesokan paginya dan bercanda tawa sebagai sepasang teman?</p><p>Off mengerjap. Ini situasi yang amat familier dengan mereka sekarang.</p><p>Lalu Off merasakan bobot yang familiar di sebelah lengannya. Gun sudah menggelayutinya. “Kalian membicarakan apa?”</p><p>“Soal Tay,” kata Off. “Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kalian sudah saling kenal sejak SMA.”</p><p>“Dia tidak kenal,” sahut Oab sebelum Gun sempat menjawab. “Ini semacam urusan pribadiku dengan Tay Tawan.”</p><p><em>Oh, kalian sangat mengetahui satu sama lain, bukan begitu?</em> Off melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan Gun, hanya untuk merangkul pundaknya kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya.</p><p>“Yek, nafsu makanku hilang.” Oab pura-pura hendak muntah, kemudian mempercepat langkah menyusul teman-teman lain yang sudah mendahului. Gun cekikikan sedikit dan memeluk pinggang Off dengan kedua tangan.</p><p>“Ternyata begini seru juga.” Dia mendongak, tersenyum manis. “Ya, kan, Kak?”</p><p>“Seratus persen.”</p><p>Ada angin yang berembus dari arah laut, membuat Off menoleh. Senja semakin pekat, merebakkan warna ungu gelap ke seputar permukaan air dan hanya menyisakan jalur keperakan dari ombak yang bergulung tenang. Ini pemandangan yang kurang-lebih sama dengan yang merengkuh mereka tiga bulan lalu. Sore itu Off sungguh-sungguh berpikir babak baru dalam kehidupannya akan dipenuhi kegembiraan, tapi rupanya kegelisahan tetap membuncah seperti ombak menabrak batuan.</p><p>“Kak Off,” Gun memanggil pelan, tangannya yang memeluk perut Off sudah diturunkan. “Tadi Oab bicara apa?”</p><p>Nada suara Gun lebih serius dibanding sebelumnya, nyaris seperti hendak bertukar rahasia, sehingga menderingkan alarm dalam kepala Off. “Tay. Kudengar dia sering jadi objek keusilan Oab.”</p><p>“Hanya soal Kak Tay?”</p><p>Seharusnya Off tidak melakukannya, tapi dia tidak tahan untuk menarik tangannya dari pundak Gun, membuka jarak di antara mereka secara blakblakan. Gun ikut berhenti melangkah dan menatap mata Off lekat-lekat. Bukan luka, melainkan murka yang berkobar di balik kedua bola matanya. Sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya, sebab Off juga merasakan hal yang persis sama.</p><p>Dia mencoba menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri, tapi tenggorokannya sudah tersekat oleh duri-duri kecemburuan yang bertumbuh dari tiap sel tubuhnya.</p><p>“Memangnya kenapa kalau Oab hanya membicarakan Tay? Ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh kudengar dari kalian berdua?”</p><p>Gun mengerjap pelan. “Kebetulan aku punya pertanyaan yang sama. Kenapa aku tidak boleh dengar cerita yang membuatmu sangat bersukacita? Karena Tay Tawan hanya punyamu?”</p><p>“Apa yang kau bicarakan?”</p><p>“Kau tahu, aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Kalian berdua saling mencintai, ya kan?” lanjut Gun, senyum manisnya tidak bisa menemukan momen yang lebih pas lagi untuk ditunjukkan. Lesung pipinya yang melesak tampak sama mengintimidasi dengan kemarahannya. “Tay meneleponmu kapan saja saat perlu bantuan, kau juga kelihatannya senang sekali setiap kali mendengar dia dibicarakan. Kau tidak keberatan melakukan apa saja yang diminta Tay Tawan, sedangkan untuk ikut bersamaku ke sini saja kau harus berpikir-pikir panjang.”</p><p>“Gun, kau—”</p><p>“Jujur padaku, Off, kenapa kau bahkan berpacaran denganku kalau kau tidak bisa meninggalkan ponselmu barang sejenak untuk mengecek orang yang seharusnya hanya ‘teman masa kecil’?”</p><p>“Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama!” Off balas berteriak, lalu segera menyesalinya. Dia menghela napas sambil menyugar rambut ke belakang, tangannya gemetaran. Inferioritas dan kecemburuannya menggelegak di sepanjang pembuluh darah, tapi meninggikan suara adalah satu hal sederhana yang mestinya bisa diupayakan.</p><p>“Dengar, Gun. Aku tidak pernah mencoba menomorsatukan Tay. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa masuk dalam narasi ini ….”</p><p>“Kenyataannya tidak begitu,” potong Gun di balik gertakan rahang, kedua lengannya bersilang di depan dada. Dia begitu marah sampai-sampai matanya berkaca-kaca, senyumnya sudah ditelan. “Menurutmu kenapa aku mau berpacaran denganmu?”</p><p>Jantung Off mencelus. Lidahnya kelu oleh kemungkinan jawaban yang sedang disiapkan Gun. Dia membuka mulut, tidak mendapati kata-kata keluar dari tenggorokannya—tapi Gun sudah lebih dulu menyentakkan tawa yang tajam dan penuh kebencian.</p><p>“Karena aku ingin memonopolimu, tentu saja. Seharusnya kau tidak berpaling pada orang lain kecuali aku!”</p><p>Off terperangah. “<em>Kau</em>? Kau mencoba memonopoliku, ketika kau dengan bangga memperkenalkan mantan partner seksmu dan membiarkan sembarang orang mencium pipimu?”</p><p>“Tapi mereka teman-temanku!”</p><p>“Tay juga temanku.”</p><p>“Kau lebih mementingkan dia ketimbang aku.”</p><p>“Tidak, bagaimana bisa? Aku mencintaimu, hanya kau satu-satunya. Itulah esensi dari monogami, demi Tuhan.”</p><p>“Aku juga sangat mencintaimu dan hanya menginginkanmu!”</p><p>Teriakan Gun terlontar ke laut, terbanting ke tanah—tapi terutama menampar wajah Off. Amarah mulai memudar dari penglihatannya, mengizinkan dia menatap Gun secara utuh. Kedua pipi lelaki itu masih merah padam, tapi bukan lagi oleh kemarahan.</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu banyak soal pacaran, tapi aku ingin, uhm, bersama-sama Kak Off dalam waktu lama. Aku berusaha untuk mengetahui caranya, hanya saja ….”</p><p>Hati Off meleleh, membilas bersih semua sisa kejengkelannya yang mulai terasa konyol. Dia maju selangkah dan mengulurkan tangan, tapi kemudian menghentikan gerakannya.</p><p>“Aku,” gumamnya, meringis kecil melihat Gun sudah menunduk sambil menopang dahi, “aku minta maaf, Gun. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu dan menuduhmu macam-macam. Aku … kupikir aku kelewat inferior sampai merasakan semua ini.”</p><p>Gun mendongak sedikit, mengintip dari celah jemari yang direnggangkan.</p><p>“Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin bersama denganmu dalam waktu lama.”</p><p>Ada satu senyum yang muncul sekilas di bibir Gun. Dia mengambil satu langkah maju, memegangi sejumput bagian dada kaus Off.</p><p>“Aku juga minta maaf, Kak Off. Tapi aku serius soal kecemburuanku pada Kak Tay.”</p><p>“Ke mana Tay Tawan?” tanya Off, tersenyum kecil saat Gun menatapnya bingung. “Dari tadi kau memanggilnya ‘Tay Tawan’, bukan ‘Kak Tay’.”</p><p>Gun mengerutkan hidung, wajahnya semakin merah padam. “Tolong jangan dibahas. Aku sedang serius.”</p><p>Off memiringkan kepala hingga pipinya bisa bersandar di puncak kepala Gun. “Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau merasa begitu tentang Tay. Kami dibesarkan bersama-sama, dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri.”</p><p>“Aku tahu,” gumam Gun seraya memeluk Off. “Aku sangat tahu, karena itulah rasanya sangat memfrustrasikan. Semua kecemburuanku ini tidak berdasar. Kuharap aku bisa menjadi lebih baik seiring berjalannya waktu.”</p><p>Off terdiam sejenak, dia tidak percaya mereka merefleksikan perasaan satu sama lain dengan sedemikian sempurna, hanya saja ego menyelimuti permukaan tersebut menjadi bayang-bayang menakutkan tanpa rupa. “Aku juga akan mencoba untuk tidak cemburu pada teman-temanmu. Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah bagian dari hidupmu.”</p><p>“Mm.” Gun merapatkan pelukan. “Kita harus semakin dewasa, ya, Kak.”</p><p>“Pasti.”</p><p>“Jadi, Kak Tay itu nomor satu atau bukan?”</p><p>Off mengangkat kepalanya tidak percaya. “Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu. Oab itu sekadar <em>sex buddy</em> atau bukan?”</p><p>Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat, menantang kejujuran satu sama lain, tapi pada akhirnya justru menertawakan kebodohan masing-masing.</p><p>“Bukan,” jawab Gun, ada kerlip jahil di matanya. “Oab itu temanku jauh sebelum kami mulai bermain-main. Dia akan tetap menjadi temanku setelah urusan kami selesai. Nah, bagaimana dengan Kak Off?”</p><p>“Bukan,” sahut Off. “Tay tidak pernah menjadi nomor satu, kami hanya terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Secara natural aku akan membantunya sampai dia menemukan orang yang lebih mumpuni dariku.”</p><p>Gun tersenyum. “Aku tidak yakin apa ini hal yang tepat, tapi mungkin lebih baik kita berhenti berusaha mengklaim satu sama lain?”</p><p>“Bukan masalah, mari menyamankan diri dengan posisi yang kita miliki.” Off menatap Gun lekat-lekat. “Tapi kau harus tahu kau mengambil tempat <em>sangaaat</em> besar di hatiku.”</p><p>Gun melengos, tapi wajahnya merona merah.</p><p>“Pak Atthaphan, Pak Jumpol!” seru Oab di kejauhan. “Aku tahu dunia terasa milik berdua saat pacaran, tapi kalian mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana?”</p><p>Mereka berpandangan lagi untuk terakhir kali, sebelum Off menggenggam tangan Gun dan mulai berjalan. Gun terkekeh pelan sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka.</p><p>“Aku dapat pacar pertamaku di pantai, dan sekarang bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya di pantai juga.” Dia mendongak, bola matanya memantulkan untaian <em>string light </em>yang digantung di atas trotoar. “Menurut Kak Off, apa yang terjadi kalau kita ke pantai lagi lain kali?”</p><p>“Mengingat seks pertama kita dilakukan di kamarmu, aku tidak yakin momen pertama apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan ….” Off mulai tertawa saat Gun menonjok lengannya.</p><p>“Kak Off, kan, hobi nonton film komedi romantis. Masa’ tidak kepikiran sesuatu?”</p><p>Off memiringkan kepala, berpikir-pikir, tetapi harus diinterupsi oleh vibrasi dari saku celana. Dia berhenti melangkah kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Nama Tay berkilau di layarnya, berbanding terbalik dengan raut muka Gun yang perlahan-lahan melorot.</p><p>Off mengecup dahi Gun sekilas, lalu mengangkat telepon. “Halo, Tay.”</p><p>“Hei, kawan. Bagaimana paketku?”</p><p>“Maaf, aku sedang pacaran sekarang,” jawab Off, mencengir melihat Gun kembali berbinar. “Besok saja setelah aku mengantar Gun pulang, aku akan mengeceknya. Oke, kawan?”</p><p>“Ugh, jauh-jauh dariku, dasar budak cinta.” Tetapi Tay kemudian tertawa. “Oke, bukan masalah. Titip salam untuk Gun.”</p><p>Off mengantongi kembali ponselnya, tetapi sebelum dia sempat mengajak Gun melanjutkan perjalanan, Gun sudah meraih kedua sisi wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya.</p><p>“Kak Off harus tahu,” bisiknya sambil melingkarkan kedua lengan di belakang leher Off, menariknya sedikit merunduk sedangkan dia mengembalikan pijakan setelah berjinjit, “kalau tidak seorang pun pernah mendapat ciumanku di tempat terbuka. Tidak dengan teman-temanku, tidak dengan semua partner seks yang pernah kumiliki.”</p><p>“Aku spesial, bukan begitu?” Off meletakkan tangan di masing-masing pinggang Gun, menarik tubuh mereka semakin rapat.</p><p>Gun tersenyum, tangannya mulai meraba pipi Off, mengusap-usap garis rahangnya, dan akhirnya menavigasikan kepalanya hingga dahi mereka bisa bertemu. Untuk satu atau dua detik, dia membagikan kebahagiaannya dengan Off lewat kilau di matanya, sebelum dia memejam.</p><p>“Aku mencintaimu, Kak Off.”</p><p>Off merengkuh leher Gun. “Aku juga mencintaimu, Gun. Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai dariku, katakan saja langsung.”</p><p>“Bakal kulakukan. Kak Off juga.”</p><p>“Tentu.” Off mengusap tulang pipi Gun, lalu tersenyum begitu Gun membuka mata dan membalas tatapannya. “Bagaimana? Sudah waktunya berhenti membuat teman-temanmu menunggu?”</p><p>Gun tergelak. “Sejujurnya, bukankah lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar?”</p><p>“Sekarang juga?”</p><p>“Sekarang juga.” Gun mengecup tulang selangka Off. “Kini aku tidak akan lupa mengunci pintu.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>